


Destined

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Dancing, Day One: Fake Dating/Marriage, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, charity ball, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: When Oswald remembers the difficult task of needing a date to a charity event, he goes searching help from Edward Nygma, his Chief of Staff, best friend, and one true love.





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Nygmobblepot Week 2018! Woo hoo! I'm so excited!

He’s known about it since he was elected mayor, it was a tradition for the mayor to attend the event for decades. However, it hadn’t dawned on him until mere hours ago where his remarkable best friend, and Chief of Staff, Edward Nygma reminded him. A charity ball. It was scheduled to happen within a week, only allowing Oswald to prepare himself for the dreadful event. The dreadful event that by tradition, required a guest to bring a plus one, or date. What was Oswald supposed to do as the new mayor? Certainly _not_ attend without a partner, breaking tradition.

 

There was no one Oswald wished to bring. Barbara Kean was an obnoxious, greedy bitch who Oswald refused to have on his arm. The other possible candidates where either coworkers, fellow privileged Gothamites, or there’s always…no, he can’t. It’ll ruin their whole relationship, he won’t take the risk. He’ll just pretend to be sick and not show up at all. He’s sure Ed will help him achieve this cowardly plan.

 

Oswald walks into the office area to see Ed haunched over the desk, working on the piles of paperwork that are neatly placed around him, surrounding him. How does he do it? How does he manage to finish these piles, and hours worth of work without breaking a sweat? He never leaves _that_ desk until it’s all finished.

 

“Ed?” Oswald calls, bending down slightly to gain his eye contact. And, to make sure he’s still in there somewhere.

 

“Hmm…?” Ed hums in return, looking up from the work after plopping down the last period with distinction.

 

Oswald shifts on his feet, feeling the embarrassment from his soon to be official decision. “I’m not going to that _stupid_ charity ball.”

 

Ed’s eyes go wide, directing his complete attention to Oswald this time. “No, Oswald! You must go! By going, you’ll be keeping the tradition that’s been occurring for decades. If not, how will that make you look? People will question your loyalty and love for the city, Oswald-”

 

Oswald holds up a hand, stopping Ed’s dissuasion. “I have no one to go with, Ed! No one catches my eye, on top of it!” _You do, “_ If I go or not, I’ll be breaking tradition no matter what, Ed. What’s the point?”

 

Ed stands up and makes his way around the desk to stand right in front of his dear friend. “Oswald, you _have_ to go. I believe that you’ll find a solution. There’s always Bar-”

 

Oswald waves his hand, shaking his head. “No, Ed. The only reason I help and treat her fairly is because it’ll make sure she isn’t irking me any more than she is. It can’t be her.”

 

Ed tilts his head, making up names of possibilities. “Jessica? The single heir to that fortune small fortune? Or, excuse me if this comes off offensive, but what about James? That dashing news reporter who seems to be _very_ fond of you!”

 

At least he’s finally getting to preferences. “No, I’m sure he’s not interested in that way. Neither am I.”

 

The two friends stare at each other for what feels like hours, trying to figure out a solution. Ed is brilliant, but Oswald is sure he won’t ever think up a plan that will fill Oswald’s needs. All Oswald wants is Ed, however, that wish simply won’t happen. It never will. And then, it hits him.

 

“I have an idea, Ed,” Oswald declares.

 

“See? I knew you would think of one! Care to share?” Ed asks, smiling brightly.

 

He’ll never get sick of Ed’s smile. “It’s okay if you say no…” He pauses, looking at Ed only to receive a nod from his friend, “Maybe we can go together? As friends? Or fake a relationship so no one tries to make a move?”

 

Ed blushes and looks away shyly, yet, his smile never fades away. “Whichever option makes you feel the most comfortable, I’ll happily take on.”

 

Oswald thinks while he takes in Ed’s ‘yes’ to the suggestion. If they go as friends, the small chance of them ever being together romantically will be harder to accomplish. But, if they go as a fake couple it might be easier for Oswald to confess his true feelings. Besides, if people think they’re a couple, it will lessen the possibility of some stranger trying to hit on him…and (his)Ed.

 

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer a fake relationship,” Oswald states, trying to act proud, “It’s a strong protection from some… unwanted attention.”

 

Ed chuckles, moving his head in agreement. “You have a fair point. I bet there’s someone that might _try_ to gain the attention of the rich, powerful mayor. Although, I promise to make sure to ruin their plans.”

 

Oswald feels his heart flutter at Edward’s joking comment, him playing along with the scheme by protecting him from unwanteds. He’s perfect, this man in front of him. When he said “I’d do anything for you…”, Ed really meant it. That’s what makes Oswald fall in love with him more every day because he’s genuine. The best friend he’s ever had.

 

“Thank you, Ed. I can always count on you,” Oswald finally replies, smiling.

 

“Always.”

 

 

Like every day or event, Edward helped Oswald get ready for the charity ball. Ever since Ed heard about the event, he’s been looking forward to it, unlike Oswald. After Ed said yes to being Oswald’s date he’s been counting down the days. For the past week, they’ve been preparing what behaviors will differentiate friends and lovers. Oswald would have been open to anything, but he didn’t want Ed to feel uncomfortable so he made Ed plan the actions. There was hand holding and never leaving each other’s side. There was also the idea of slow dancing if the situation pushed for it.

 

“Mayor Cobblepot!” A woman dressed in pure silk says, kissing his cheek in greeting. “What a pleasure for you to attend. You know, there was a rumor that you wouldn’t be attending?”

 

Oswald tries to act surprised, bringing a hand to his chest. “I wouldn’t miss it! I’ll _have_ to know who started that ridiculous rumor!”

 

The woman laughs wholeheartedly, bringing Oswald to glance at Ed on his side who’s only grinning. “I’ll see what I can do, sir.” She looks at Ed, inspecting him up and down. Soon enough, she holds out a hand that glimmers with all the jewelry, almost blinding them both. “You must be the Chief of Staff! You’re even more handsome in person!”

 

Ed shakes her hand, never leaving her eyes, “Yes, thank you. And thank you for throwing such a tremendous party. I’ve heard it gets better every year.”

 

She giggles, flicking her hand. “The both of you sure are charmers.” She gives them both a shared smile. “Are you here as a couple? Everyone’s been thinking you two are an item since the election party, but I’d love to be the first to know!”

 

Before Oswald even has the chance to respond, Ed jumps right to it. “Oh yes! That was the night that started it all!” He turns to Oswald, “Right, Oswald?”

 

“Very right you are, my darling.” He didn’t mean to say it, yet, Ed doesn’t seem to care.

 

She giggles once more. “You sure are cute. Do have a nice time,” She wishes them, walking away.

 

Once she’s out of ear shot, Ed faces Oswald, “‘My darling’?” He asks, arching an eyebrow.

 

“My apologies,” Oswald replies, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He’s messed this all up.

 

All Ed does is laugh. “No, I liked it. It kept to the act as well. Marvelous job, Oswald.”

 

He grabs Oswald’s hand, pulling him further into the crowd to find the drink table. Little does Ed know that Oswald wasn’t acting. He slipped up, calling Ed what he sees him as. _His darling Ed_ .

 

They spend the most of the night to the side. Oswald drinks the champagne with his _date,_ sitting _right_ beside him. Their knees are touching and Ed is holding his hand gently. It feels real. So real. Most definitely when Ed’s grip gives a squeeze when guests approach them in the need of speaking with the mayor himself. Like always, Oswald is a charming young politician who loves the affection his voters give him. When they’re gone he says some rude comment about the person. Most of them are stupid.

 

Only a few times do the public come up to them to ask for a dance or a drink. It’s never to Oswald. It’s Ed. Oswald can’t blame them, though. Yes, he’s not pleased with the treatment. Especially with the fact that Ed is holding _his_ hand and spending his entire time with _him._ How can they be so stupid? Fortunately, Ed will always say no with a polite excuse of pulling their held hands onto his leg. They scurry away as quick as a snap of his fingers.

 

“Before anyone else asks, do you wish to dance with me?” Ed asks him, bringing Oswald’s hand to his lips.

 

Oswald thinks he’s about to pass out. Not only is the love of his life sitting here with him, holding his hand, but now, he’s kissing his hand. Like Prince Charming.

 

A horrible feeling collapses on him. Oh no. “I-I can’t dance, Ed. You’ve seen my leg,” He responds, letting his disappointment seep through his words.

 

Ed frowns, and kisses Oswald’s hand again. “Stand on my feet, I’ll lead you!” Ed taps his head, “Genius, you see?”

 

Oswald chuckles. “Yes, you are a genius.”

 

“So, is that a yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Oswald is quickly pulled to his feet by Ed’s strong, secure hold. Ed looks playful, his grin wide and his deep, brown eyes twinkling. Are his eyes… dilated? He’s seeing things. He _must_ be. He’s lead by his tall companion who’s walking backwards into the open space, his eyes never leaving his.

 

Soon enough, Ed is getting themselves comfortable on the dancefloor. He puts Oswald’s feet onto his own, making sure that his toes aren’t in pain. Oswald watches with intense interest as Ed holds their hands in one hand, and the other is putting Oswald’s hand on his shoulder. Oswald almost jolts out of his skin when Ed softly puts his hand on Oswald’s waist.

 

They smile at each other and he has the urge to stuff his face into the tall man’s torso. He always feels protected and secure with Ed’s arms wrapped tightly around him. The way his height is so much greater than his own, he feels as if Ed is a fortress. A fortress with grand walls that will _never_ let anyone harm him.

 

“Oswald, do you ever feel as if something was destined to happen? Or, as if that something is the only thing that will ever complete you?” Ed questions, now looking at anything except for Oswald.

 

“Like fate?” He feels a fond feeling erupt in his gut, remembering their time together in Ed’s old apartment. “I’m sure you remember this, but I didn’t at first. However, I’ve experienced so many terrible events and been through so much that I’ve grown to realize that yes, destiny, or fate, is real.”

 

“We were meant to be friends, Oswald. Partners in crime.” Ed sighs, closing his eyes, but still swaying them to the slow music.

 

“Ed, I have something to say. Something I’ve been meaning to say for quite some time.” _He’s doing it._

 

“Is it about fate?”

 

“Do you think true love exists? Do you even incorporate true love with destiny?” Ed’s eyes open and go wide at Oswald’s words. Oswald is terrified, but he’s gotten this far. He has to continue. “My mother told me that when I find my true love, to run after them. To never lose them. Maybe that’s why it’s taken me so terribly long to confess because I was afraid of losing them. I don’t want to lose them, Ed. _Ever._ They understand me and put me above everyone else.”

 

Ed’s hands hold him tighter, bringing Oswald closer to him. “You know, I thought Miss Kringle was the one, yet, I painfully discovered that she did _not_ feel the same way. How she called me a psychopath for murdering her abusive boyfriend. She hurt me, Oswald when all I did was care and love her.” Ed’s eyes grow dark, but suddenly turn bright again. “I know what you mean, Oswald. However, I’m sure about this one. This one… he’s the one. He knows all my faults and he treats me as an equal.”

 

“Do you mean-?”

 

“Say it first, Oswald. You were close and then I interrupted you.” He leans in, expressing his excitement for the words he’s positive Oswald will say.  

 

“Ed, you’re my one and only.” He lays his head on Ed’s chest, hearing Ed’s calming heartbeat, “I love you, Edward Nygma with all my being.”

 

Ed drops his hands and steps back only a mere amount. Oswald’s close to walking away. Ed must have been thinking something different. Oswald’s fears are erased when he feels Ed’s mighty, slender, and soft hands cup his face.

 

“Oswald, love is about sacrifice and when I said I’d do anything for you, I meant it,” Ed tells him, smiling fondly down at his feathered friend, “I would die for you Oswald.”

 

“I would do the same, Ed.”

 

Ed presses his lips to Oswald’s chapped ones. Of course Ed’s lips are soft and smooth, flawless like everything else. He’s hesitant at first, not knowing how to kiss. Never has he had the experience due to no one wanting him. Yet, here is Edward Nygma, the smartest, most talented, attractive, and loyal man in Gotham kissing _him_ . _In public._ He’s not ashamed and he _wants_ everyone guest here to know.

 

The knowledge of Ed loving him so much to kiss him out here in the public eye, forces him to return the kiss. Their lips work together in sync, almost like they’re meant to be doing this. Ed stops after a few seconds, that really felt like hours, to press his forehead against Oswald’s.

 

“I really did like it when you called me ‘darling’ earlier, Oswald,” Edward whispers.

 

“You’ve know for awhile haven’t you?”

 

“Does it matter?” He kisses him quickly, not giving Oswald the chance to return it. “How about I call you ‘my love’ since you are?”

 

Oswald feels heat rush to his pale face all the way up to his ears. He hopes to God this isn’t some terrible dream. “You really do know how to charm someone don’t you?”

 

Ed hums at the praise, kissing his bird’s beautiful nose. “I’m Edward Nygma. I was born to make every heart flutter.”

 

Oswald pushes Ed playfully, letting out a soft laugh. “Stop it.”

 

Ed laughs in return and moves his head to place his lips against Oswald’s ear. “How about we go home, my love? We can start the fire and make some tea, and cuddle up on the couch where you _should have_ kissed me.”

 

Oswald isn’t sure how he’s going to get used to these confident, bold statements or the praise. Knowing Ed, they’ll never end. “I would like that.”

 

Ed kisses his cheek and then bops his nose. “I know you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving comments, or kudos. Come talk at my Gotham Instagram @edisbisexual!


End file.
